story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning:' "Morning already? Here's to another glorious day, player!" *'Afternoon:' "I believe my favorite time of day is upon us, player.. Lunchtime!" *'Evening:' "Hey, player! Doesn't the sky look totally awesome right now?" *'Night:' "Yikes! Night already?! The day is already over! Drat!" *"Will you buy something fancy from my shop?" *"Hope you drop by my Souvenir Shop at the beach!" *'Rival couples married (except Ed/Luna):' "1 and 2 got maried, didn't they? They make a nice couple." *'Ed and Luna married:' " and got married. I heard that had a husband once, but they broke up because he wasn't still over it after a fight. Sad..." *'Very Low Stamina:' "You look really tired... Are you sure you're okay?" *'Day after collapsing:' "I heard you collapsed. What are you, a weakling...?" *'On his Birthday:' "How did you know today is my birthday? You're so thoughtful, player!" *'When shown a pet/farm animal:' "Aaaah, so cute!" *'Rejects a proposal:' "I'm sorry! I just need a moment to myself right now." *'Win a Contest:' "Congrats on winning! I'm so happy for you." *'Lose a Contest:' "O, you lost... But you did well." *'Talk too much:' "You're looking well!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "You're giving an explorer like me a birthday gift? Thank you! I'm pleased!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "An object I truly hate. I'll just have to sell it off my hands." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Phew... That's enough for today. It's shameful!" Note: His seasonal lines other than summer are only said after marriage. *'Early Spring:' "Finally, the snow has melted and the flowers bloom again! My body feels great." *'Late Spring:' "Looking at those flowers always make my heart want to sing!" *'Early Summer:' "I can take the heat! You know, I was born in summer." *'Late Summer:' "Aw... summer is almost gone! My hands are starting to freeze...!" *'Early Autumn:' "It's autumn, and harvest time! The season will be busy!" *'Late Autumn:' "Hey, the farming game is on today! Pumpkin is the best crop in autumn!" *'Early Winter:' "I'm not used to the cold. I suffer every winter." *'Late Winter:' "You like the snow? Me... I'm just looking forward to spring." *'Sunny:' "Crops will be good if they get enough sunlight during this season." *'Cloudy:' " *'Rainy:' "The weather here is not perfect. The sun is strong, but it rains a lot." *'Snowy:' "Just thinking about a snowy season has me shivering!" *'1 Flower': "I just got here, so I don't really know anything about this place." *'2 Flowers': "I show my face in Heartful City from time to time." *'3 Flowers': "Hope you drop by my souvenir shop at the beach!" *'4 Flowers': "Why did I leave? Because I've got a lot of siblings... and it's a poor town." *'5 Flowers': "I was afraid of taking responsibility for failure, so I always ran away! But not anymore! I'll do it!" *'6 Flowers': "Actually, I intended to travel further away...But the principal is a nice person, so I feel comfortable." *'7 Flowers': "Getting all flustered, even at this age... I'm so hopeless." *'8 Flowers': "Whenever I fall for someone, I become infatuated with them. But it eventually cools off. It has been an endless cycle, but I still can't help myself." *'9 Flowers': "Well, there's no point in easing into it, so I'll just go ahead and say it. I'm crazy about you." *'10 Flowers': "Until now, I was always conscious of my age... so I would back off, but no more. I don't want anybody else to have you, player." *'7 Flowers (Male)': "Things I don't like? Honey. I HATE honey! I'm not a big fan of bread, either!" *'8 Flowers (Male)': "I might decide to get married someday, if I find the right person. Being married seems... really interesting." *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': "Time affects everybody. I think time is precious because it's limited. You should live each day to the fullest, you know." *'11 Flowers': "You know, some say I look like the happiest person in the world!" *'12 Flowers': "As soon as I finish something, there is something else I have to do. But, I still feel that life is easier than before." *'13 Flowers': "I've never kept in touch with others before, so I'm not used to it." *'14 Flowers': "When we first met, I never even thought I would spend the rest of my life with you. I mean, there is such a difference in our ages." *'15 Flowers': "I think we fight because we are different people, not because of the age difference. Even if I act childish at times, will you continue to stay at my side?" *'16 Flowers': "There may come a time when I want to travel the world again... If that time comes, player, I want you to come with me." *'17 Flowers': "There are all kinds of discoveries even in everyday life. I'm so happy I met you, player!" *'18 Flowers': "I've been thinking lately, no matter how much I'm amazed by the places I go... Nothing makes my heart race like when I'm with you, player." *'19-20 Flowers': "They say nothing in this world is uneven... but the feelings I have for you will never change." *'Engagement': "Player, this is the greatest thing that could ever happened... I can't wait!" *'Pregnancy': "I think we should both support each other during the tough times ahead." *'After Baby's Birth': "Babies seem more fragile than I originally thought. I'm afraid of breaking them!" *'First Child grows up': "Will child be an adventurer like me?" *'Second Child grows up': "Children are always so optimistic. I'm envious. I wish I could be that way too." *'Engagement': "Finally, you two are meant for each other! I'm so glad you're getting married." *'Pregnancy': "Having an addition to the family is a wonderful thing. I can't wait." *'After Baby's Birth': "You just had a baby, so don't stay up late!" *'First Child grows up': "child is so adventurous... Almost as popular as me!" *'Second Child grows up': "Seeing your kids grow is great, but it's sad to see them leave." *'While dating': "You know Natalie's brother? His name is Louis! He tells me not to hit on Natalie! What's this about?" *'Newlywed to Natalie': "I never imagined newlywed life would be this pleasant. I laugh so much everyday!" *'After Chantelle is born': "Isn't Chantelle cute? Just like . She's going to grow into a beauty." *'After Chantelle grows up': "Chantelle can talk sharply and act selfish. But sometimes she's kind to me. That knocks me over!" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue